Meganium (3.5e Monster)
Meganium are horse-sized plants with giant flowers on their necks. Meganium do not have leaves on their heads, but do have pistils growing out of their heads which give them much the same sensory information. Meganium lurk in trees, and drop down upon potential victims. They have huge red flowers on their necks, so it isn't like creatures don't see them from a mile off, but Meganium are fast like hippos and nearly as dangerous. However, Meganium are also very friendly, and spread friendliness with their strangely pleasing aroma. The breath of a Meganium revives dead grass and trees, so Meganium are often mistaken for the guardians of the forest. Actually, they just live there and spread life as an afterthought. Combat Meganium are bigger than many creatures, and use that advantage to knock things over and kick them before retreating up trees. (Ex): Creatures smaller than it is cannot choose to avoid a Meganium when it overruns as part of a charge. The sample Meganium also provokes no attack of opportunity from entering an occupied square when overrunning, and gains a free Slam attack on any creature it successfully knocks over in the attempt because of its feats. (Ex): As a free action, a Meganium can protect itself with a shroud of yellow, caustic pollen. When it does so, the Meganium has one-quarter concealment for one round. (Ex): A Meganium can hurl its knife-sharp leaves as thrown weapons with a range increment of 60 ft. (Ex): Meganium are naturally resistant to magic, and have Spell Resistance equal to 8 + Hit Dice. (Ex): Meganium can feel perturbations in temperature and humidity. They have Blindsight out to 120 feet, and do not normally have to make Spot or Listen checks to detect or target creatures within that area. A Meganium cannot detect creatures which generate no heat and have an indifferent humidity, and as such must rely upon normal senses to target most Undead and Constructs (unless they are specifically temperature dependent or have a noticeable liquid content - such as a Fire Golem, or a Spawn of Kyuss). (Sp): 2/day - remove fatigueBook of Exalted Deeds, sustain, greater restoration; 4/day - greater magic fang, plant growth, emotionPlayer's Handbook (3e); at will - revive plants, as a Sorcerer of a level equal to its hit dice. (Su): A Meganium can emit a host of rigid and sharp leaves from its neck that flense everything in their path. A Meganium's Razorleaf attack inflicts 2d8 + hit dice + Constitution modifier in slashing damage on every creature and object within Close range (25 ft. + 5 ft. per two hit dice of the Meganium), creatures in the area may halve the damage on a successful Reflex save (DC 10 + Constitution modifier + ½ Hit Dice). Meganium may not use Razorleaf for 1d4 rounds after having used it. :The sample Meganium's Razorleaf attack inflicts 2d8+15 points of damage, and has a save DC of 19. References ---- Category:3.5e Category:User Category:Monster Category:Pokemon d20